


Gifts

by ayebibs



Series: How Far We've Come [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebibs/pseuds/ayebibs
Summary: Tsukishima and Hinata exchange gifts on the first Christmas Eve they spend together.





	

Tsukishima pulled lightly at a bright, curly ribbon, watching as it stretched and then bounced back to its immaculate curve. It was embarrassing, he decided, staring down at the ornately wrapped gift sitting on his desk. It was a monstrosity, covered in shimmery, snowflake-patterned wrapping paper and finished off with pearlescent, white ribbons and a similarly colored, big, obnoxious bow. 

He had tried to wrap the damned thing by himself, but it looked like a last minute art project a seven year old put together. Ultimately, he gave up, trudging over to his mother and asking if she could help him. 

"Oh, Kei," she cooed looking down at the mess he had put together. "Is this for a girlfriend?"

"H-huh?" he stuttered immediately. His mother was spot on, aside from it actually being Hinata. He did his best to compose himself. "No, it's for a friend."

"A friend?" she hummed. "Tadashi?"

"I have more friends than Yamaguchi..."

That was questionable, but he said it anyway.

"Oh, who?"

"Hinata," he admitted after a moment of hesitation.

"That's lovely, Kei!" she beamed. "He's such a nice boy, so happy and polite!"

Tsukishima had felt conflicting emotions. First, a swell of pride: his mother liked his boyfriend. Then, the painful realization that her opinion could sour the moment that she found out the truth. 

Now, as he stared down the present, he was convinced he should have just put the thing in a bag. It looked like he put way too much effort in.

The knock at the door prompted him to get up and answer it, but his mother beat him to it.

“A-ah! Thank you for having me over on Christmas Eve,” Hinata’s voice carried down the hall before Tsukishima even laid eyes on him. Only Shouyou’s bright hair was visible as he held his deep bow to his mother. He was always so nervous in front of his family.

“It’s our pleasure, Shouyou!” his mother said sweetly.

“You’re going to throw out your back,” Tsukishima commented, raising a brow and stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“I’m just trying to be polite!”

“Oh, don't be bothered by him. He’s been very excited for you to come over tonight.”

Tsukishima’s mouth dropped open slightly, unable to process the small betrayal. He expected this from Akiteru, but not his mother.

“Really?” Hinata asked brightly.

Tsukishima sent him a sour face, silently telling him not to get too excited. 

“Oh, I made you all some cookies.” Hinata dug into his bag and held out a container full of the sweets.

“Did I hear cookies?” Akiteru asked, popping his head into the hallway. He was the first open the container and stick one into his mouth. “This is amazing! If Kei doesn’t want any…” He moved to take the container, but Tsukishima was faster. He plucked a round cookie from the batch and plopped it into his mouth. 

Buttery and sweet, it was absolutely delicious.

“They’re okay,” he managed, controlling his desire to reach for another.

“That means he likes them,” Akiteru translated, taking the container. “Thanks, Shouyou, these won’t last long!”

Hinata beamed at the praise and Tsukishima rolled his eyes. He made a small gesture for Hinata to follow him to his room, but as they walked he didn’t forget to throw over his shoulder:

“Don’t eat them all.”

“Ah! It’s so nice and warm!” Hinata said, shedding his coat and draping it over Tsukishima’s desk chair.

“That’s only because it’s freezing outside and you rode your bike over. We could have met up another day.”

Hinata pouted, “I wanted to give you your gift before Christmas though!”

“At the expense of catching a cold?”

A grin spread across Hinata’s face, “Are you worrying about me?”

“No,” Tsukishima huffed, averting his eyes.

Hinata’s grin remained on his face as he crowded Tsukishima’s space, “You know, it’s okay to worry about your,” his voice lowered mischievously, “boyfriend.”

Tsukishima huffed, “Don’t be ridiculous.”

Hinata laughed, “You’re such a tsundere.” Tsukishima opened his mouth to deny it, but he watched as Hinata’s eyes traveled over to his desk and landed on the small, pretty box sitting there in plain view. “Is… that…?” A heat spread over Tsukishima’s cheeks. He had forgotten about that lame thing sitting out in the open.

“Yeah… that’s for you.” Tsukishima picked it off the desk to show it to him.

Hinata moved out of his space to dig through his bag and produced a box poorly wrapped in red wrapping paper. There were green ribbons and a smashed bow that was falling off the top. Hinata frowned at package in his hands and desperately tried to right the bow and make the ribbons a bit curlier.

They handed each other the boxes and Shouyou inspected the gift closely.

“It’s so annoying!” he whined. “You’re good at everything, even gift wrapping! Open mine first, put it out of its misery!”

He’d let Hinata think that and omit that his mother practically wrapped it for him.

Tsukishima smirked looking down at it, but a warmth filled him as he felt the weight of the gift in his hands. It was cute, actually, he thought as Hinata fidgeted nervously in front of him. The thought of him sitting down, wrapping the gift by himself, made him feel good. He imagined Hinata sticking his tongue out just a bit as he placed the finishing touches on the present. It made the smirk on his face morph into a genuine smile.

“Don’t just stare at it!” Hinata insisted. “Open it, open it. You’re making me nervous!” Slowly, Tsukishima peeled off some of the paper sticking out as Hinata eyed his hands nervously. “Tsukishima!”

He let out a little chuckle and tore through the wrapping to find a dinosaur figurine sitting in the box.

“I don’t know how to pronounce the name, but I noticed that you didn't have a figurine of this one, so…” Hinata rambled off, cheeks red as he looked down. 

It was such a good gift, he thought as he inspected it. Hinata chose the perfect thing for him. He looked from his present to the still wrapped present in Hinata’s. Suddenly, he felt a bit self-conscious. His present was riskier, Hinata chose something that he would love for sure…

“I like it. Thank you, Hinata.” 

Hinata groaned, inspecting the gift in his hands, “It’s so pretty, I don’t wanna ruin it!”

“And never find out what's inside?”

“Good point!” Hinata peeled off the white bow and slapped it on Tsukishima’s chest. He quirked a brow and Hinata just smiled at him.

“You’re a dork.”

“Not like you’re taking it off,” he sung back.

Hinata unwrapped the gift and his entire face lit up as he held up the crow-shaped keychain. 

“I love it!” he grinned. “It really reminds me of Karasuno. Thank-”

“You don’t even know what it is,” Tsukishima deadpanned.

“It’s obviously a keychain!”

“Hand it over.” Hinata did so reluctantly and watched with great interest as Tsukishima uncapped half the crow to reveal a USB.

“Oh…” he said, “is there something on it?”

“Yeah…”

“What…?”

“I made you a playlist.”

Hinata’s mouth fell open slightly. “You made me a playlist?” 

“Yeah,” he muttered. “You’re always asking me what I listen to… so I put some of my favorites on there,” he hesitated, “and some that reminded me of you.”

“Can I listen to it now?”

Tsukishima paused for a moment, but eventually pulled out his phone and a pair of headphones. Gently, he placed them over Hinata's ears and started the music as they sat on the edge of his bed.

Tsukishima watched at Hinata listened, his expression was unreadable until he gasped softly.

“This reminds you of me?”

Tsukishima’s cheeks heated up and he was sure that the blush on his face had crawled down his neck and to the tips of his ears. He memorized the playlist order and knew which song Hinata was listening to. He should have just let him listen to it when he got home. 

“It’s just a good song,” he lied.

“Tsukishima,” Hinata breathed, “I really, really, really like this gift.”

“It’s just a-”

“Really good gift.” Hinata placed a tender hand on his cheek and guided him down to his lips for a quick, soft kiss. “I really like it,” he repeated, punctuating his sentence with another kiss. 

He crawled into his lap, slipping his arms around his neck, still wearing the headphones. He pressed his lips against his again. They had gotten better at this, Tsukishima mused. There was no longer an awkward bumping of noses or accidental clashing of teeth. Some time ago Hinata had started wearing chapstick. It was Natsu’s, Hinata insisted the first few times Tsukishima commented on it. Now, he was sure that Hinata was wearing his own, the tingly, peppermint seemed too different from the fruity mango and strawberry flavors that he used in the past. 

The kisses were all gentle presses until Hinata’s hands dropped to his chest and fisted the fabric of sweater, pulling him closer and fighting his tongue with his own. He moaned softly against his lips and Tsukishima had the sudden urge to shiver at the sound.

“I really like my gift,” he said.

“You said that already,” Tsukishima responded, it felt like the only coherent thing he could manage after Hinata had kissed him silly.

“I know,” he said lowly, “but I want to show you.” There was nothing that Tsukishima could do from swallowing. Hinata’s hands slipped down to rest at the hem of Tsukishima's sweater. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah.”

Hinata’s lips dropped to his neck, pressing kisses there as his small hands dipped under the sweater. His movements were nervous and tentative, hands really only resting on the bare skin of his torso.

He moved his hands to rest lightly on Hinata’s hips until he gave him a little affirmative and his long fingers slowly traversed under the hem of Hinata’s sweater. Nervousness and excitement contaminated the moment as the two froze under their mutual embarrassment.

This was the farthest they’d ever gotten.

There was nothing wrong with that, Tsukishima decided, even as his heart thumped in his chest. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Hinata’s again. Hinata’s hands abandoned their place on Tsukishima’s torso and returned to wrap tightly around his neck. He dragged their bodies closer together, burying hands in Tsukishima’s fluffy, blonde hair.

They pulled away for a hot second, exchanging heated looks. They moved to continue, but a knock at the door interrupted them. Hinata startled immediately, jumping away from Tsukishima’s lap, but the awkward way he had his legs spread out caused him to lose his balance and topple off of Tsukishima and tumble to the floor. Tsukishima reached out for him, but froze and straightened immediately as he heard the door knob turn. Hinata collided to the floor with a dull “thud” and Tsukishima could only wince.

Akiteru poked his head into the room and took in the scene before him. His eyes looked over Hinata, who was looking at him upside down, to Tsukishima. Akiteru’s eyes furrowed as his gaze landed on the bow stuck to Tsukishima’s chest.

“What… what are you two doing?” he asked cautiously.

“Ah! Stretching!” Hinata responded immediately and Tsukishima had to keep himself from scoffing. His boyfriend was the absolute worst at lying. Hinata stretched out his legs, nudging Tsukishima with the soles of his feet for effect.

“... Why?”

“Volleyball,” Tsukishima supplied, before Hinata could make matters any worse. “What else?”

“Huh…” Akiteru said, but his suspicion only lasted another second. “Dinner's ready, come eat.”

“Okay, thanks,” Tsukishima called as Akiteru closed the door behind him. He sighed after a moment and lifted a brow to stare down at Hinata. “Stretching?” he inquired quietly.

“I got nervous!” Hinata said, taking the hand that Tsukishima extended to him to climb to his feet. 

“Next time let me handle it. You come up with the stupidest excuses.”

Hinata pouted and patted the bow on Tsukishima’s chest, “Hey! You like me anyway.”

Tsukishima smirked.

“Yeah, I suppose I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> You might be asking yourself whether I have better things to do than write plotless fluff during the finals/holiday season. I am here to confirm that, yes, there are a million things I should be doing instead... but I did this and you can't change the past so... y'know, oh, well.
> 
> (Come talk to me about tsukihina on tumblr at: [tsukkishina](http://www.tsukkishina.tumblr.com)? Or, follow me on my main blog: [ayebibs](http://www.ayebibs.tumblr.com)?)


End file.
